MNC: Exhibition Tournament
by mah29732
Summary: Semi-spin off of my Camp Drama series.  What happens when you get a greedy but desperate host known as Mickey Cantor and a former adviser from Chris McLean and 18 captive contestants?  One heck of a Monday Night Combat.
1. Mysterious Meeting

MNC: Exhibition Tournament

Chapter 1: Mysterious Meeting

Mickey Cantor, the mysterious owner of Monday Night Combat was indeed upset that a certain Chris McLean and his reality shows were obviously in the way. Mickey wasn't happy that Chris had ruined Monday Night Combat in stealing its ratings from the past five seasons, but he'd certainly receive some help, the mysterious man who broadcasted his shows straight from his prison cell was going to receive a big break, a certain Lucius Malfoy who had done business before with Chris McLean was allowed to have a private meeting with Mr. Cantor.

"Mr. Cantor, I must say am very pleased with your work" said Lucius.

"Hey, what's a creepy guy like you from the world of magic has to do with a guy like me locked up in his cell?" asked Mickey in his typical announcer-like tone.

"I got a proposition for you, since I did help Chris juice up his reality show, I can do the same with your Monday Night Combat" continued Lucius.

"So, an old adviser of Chris McLean decides to stab him in the back, sounds like my kind of guy to be with" laughed Mickey.

"Well, you're going to love this plan what I have in store, I have assembled around 18, er, volunteers if you'd put it to be part of the HotShots and the IceMen" continued Lucius, "they come from a variety of different backgrounds, a number of them are just simple wanderers who have skills that could be emphasized at your Monday Night Combat tournaments."

"And just how did you acquire them to be willing enough to join my Monday Night Combat?" asked Mickey.

"Easy, I had to send a few former Death Eaters to apprehend some of them, they put up a fight, but in the end they were no match for me" said Lucius, "my son Draco who participated in season three of Chris' reality show helped acquire a number of them by using hi-tech muggle technology we acquired to go to various worlds, since we're being watched in our world."

"Hmm, sounds fascinating, I hope those 18 people you mention do bring me ratings that'd be Chris McLean, that guy is just as nasty as me, except he's not in a prison cell like me" said Mickey.

"That's true, the Dark Lord when he was alive introduced me to Chris McLean to help him out, I got spare time on my hands now to help you out in the same manner" laughed Lucius.

Indeed, Lucius Malfoy did help Mickey Cantor acquire a few new contestants for his Monday Night Combat. A certain Samurai Jack was waking up in his cell, the samurai had been wondering the wasteland of his world when he was ambushed by what seemed like masked raiders, it all went by so quickly.

"Hey, you, you up?" asked a man in the other cell to Jack.

"Where are we?" asked Jack.

"Not sure, but I hear cheering on the other end, smells like old fashion gladiator style fighting" said the man, "by, the way the name's Bill."

"Jack, Samurai Jack" said Jack who introduced himself to Bill.

"Are you ladies done chatting?" asked a large man in another cell.

"And you would be?" asked Jack.

"The name's Brick" replied Brick.

"Don't pay any attention to him" said a woman in another cell, "the name's Lilith by the way."

"Look, we have to find a way out of here" said Jack.

"I like that idea, but we don't have any weapons with us, and besides, we're being watched by everyone" continued Lilith.

Jack had no choice but to sadly sit and meditate on what to do next, as the cell door opened up, a large robotic guard appeared before Jack.

"Get to the locker room, I have already retrieved the others on your team" said the robotic guard.

"The others?" asked Jack who felt there were more than just the cells around him.

"Yea, Mr. Cantor wishes for you to participate in his Monday Night Combat, some of his new advisers have been watching your skills, and the many skills of the others already locked up" continued the robotic guard.

As Jack was shown out of his cell by the robotic guard and into the locker room, Brick was already budding heads with another member of the team who wasn't happy with his presence.

"Say, who do you think you are pal?" asked the blonde haired man to Brick.

"You think you're so tough small fry?" asked Brick.

"No one tells Duke Nukem he's a small fry" replied Duke.

"There will be no fighting in the locker room, save it for the other team" continued the robotic guard.

"I could easily take this freak on" continued Duke to which two masked individuals were behind Duke trying to prevent it, "but these two won't let me."

"Because it won't be a necessary fight" continued the masked man, "by the way, I'm Batman."

"Wolverine" said Wolverine who introduced himself.

"Show this is who I am teaming up with?" asked a masked woman, "Name's Kitana."

A yellow ninja who tried to beat up a robotic guard was thrown right into the locker room.

"No one locks up Scorpion!" roared Scorpion who wanted another fight.

"Sorry, but we're just as strong as the Jackbots, you'll never win" said the robotic guard.

"So this is it then, our team?" asked Duke to the robotic guard.

"Yea, you should head out and take the necessary gear laid out" continued the robotic guard, "good luck facing off with the Ice Men."

"I don't like this" said Wolverine to Batman.

"Me neither" added Batman, "there must be some way where we could escape."

"Everyone of them in the audience is watching us" said Wolverine as he could tell the number of people in the Monday Night Combat stadium was quite huge.

"I hate that" added Batman.

Indeed it wasn't any love for the Ice Men either whom were being ordered out of their cells.

"I could take you on easy" said Serious Sam to the robotic guard who was escorting him to the locker room.

"Sure you could" laughed the robotic guard.

"This beats at least being stuck in a thermos" laughed a certain Dan Phantom who had been released from his cell heading to the same locker room for the Ice Men.

"So these two are part of my team?" asked a certain Beautiful Gorgeous to the robotic guard who led her out of her cell.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just follow them" continued the robotic guard.

Both Ryu and Makoto were thrown to the ground of the locker room.

"And I suspect these two were dumb enough to fight their robotic guards, right?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Look out!" cried Ryu to which Sabertooth who was trapped in a net was thrown right onto the locker room floor.

"Consider you two the lucky ones, he destroyed one of our brothers" continued the robotic guard, "but Mickey Cantor wants him to participate anyway."

Indeed three more contestants for the Ice Men were coming out of their cells, Smoke, Sub-Zero and Louis who had lost contact with Bill before being abducted. The trio were being let to their locker room greeting the other contestants.

"Great, what kind of a wimp are you?" asked Dan Phantom who didn't like Louis being the only one without real superpower skills.

"Listen pal, I wasted more zombified freaks who look exactly like you" continued Louis.

"Say that again to my face" said Dan who continued to threaten Louis.

"Geeze you people never learn, Mickey Cantor says save that for the other team" sighed the robotic guard.

Indeed the 18 contestants who had been abducted by Lucius, Draco and former Death Eaters had no idea what would be in store for them or what the first round would be like. But each one of them was going to be prepared to face whatever would come their way.


	2. Surviving the First Wave

Chapter 2: Surviving the First Wave

Indeed the 18 contestants for the new Monday Night Combat felt odd being there, except for their mysterious host Mickey Cantor who was rather thrilled. A certain Lucius Malfoy who up above in a private booth within the stadium was watching the game from below, he was well in contact with Mickey from his cell who was doing most of the announcements from there.

"I must say, they don't look to be happy being there" said Lucius to Mickey who was on the other line.

"Well now, let me introduce myself to them shall we?" asked Mickey in an announcer like voice.

Lucius then signals a Pit Girl who was doing the audios to transfer Mickey to make the big announcement to the audience whom were at the stadium itself. Meanwhile the Hotshots and the Icemen were not the happy camper contestants that Mickey Cantor had hoped they'd be.

"I hate being watched" said Wolverine as he could see the audience being charged up in rooting for whatever team they were fans of.

"Yea, you get use to it, I've been around crowds this large" said Duke.

"Yea, because you're use to this kind of stuff" added Batman.

"Look, I don't care what's on our minds about this, we better just get this over with quickly" continued Bill.

"Yea, I guess you're right on that" added Lilith.

"There must be a way we can get out of here" said Jack who was still trying to find a way to escape.

"There is no escape from a place like this!" cried Scorpion, "Try living in the underworld like me, this is worse than that!"

"Whoever's behind this will not like what I'd do to them" said Kitana.

The Icemen were not having fun at all either as much as the Hotshots weren't.

"Big crowd" said Serious Sam as he gazed upon the audience.

"Too bad they got those robotic guards that'd protect them" added Dan Phantom who wanted to do some damage of his own.

"Look, the only way either one of us is going to get out is just play it through" said Louis.

"Since who died and made you in charge of this team?" asked Dan to Louis.

"Look pal, back off, I don't know what's your problem but if you want to get wasted like those zombies I often fight I wouldn't mind it at all" said Louis to which Ryu and Makoto held Louis back from getting in a fight with Dan.

"Yea, have your two new friends protect you as easy targets for me" laughed Dan.

Smoke indeed was silent as he was trying to search for a path to escape, making Sabertooth not happy with him.

"Why are you so silent?" asked Sabertooth to which all Smoke replied was in complete silence, "So it's going to be like that, is it?"

Indeed Mickey Cantor came in right on time.

"Hioh, Mickey Cantor here ready for another season of Monday Night Combat, we have decided to make a few changes to improve the ratings for Monday Night Combat, and have kidnapped, I mean forcibly volunteer some 18 contestants, nine for the Hotshots and another nine for the Icemen" said Mickey on the megaphone that was littered throughout the stadium.

"We're not going to fight unless we want something out of it" said Beautiful Gorgeous who wasn't happy being there.

"And I see that some of the contestants, well most of them are not the happy campers that they should be, but tell you what, if one of you survives the exhibition tournament I have in store, you'll get a prize that you'll always wanted, Hotshot's Pit Girl, why not show some prizes some of our contestants might win" continued Mickey.

Suddenly on the big screen, what seemed like a time machine appeared.

"One of these fabulous prizes that our contestants might win is a time machine, and we know one wanderer who is a contestant needs to go back home" said the Hotshot Pit Girl.

"A time machine?" cried Jack as he gazed at the extra large television screen.

"He must be wondering does it actually work, well we sent a scientist back in time and he brought home a caveman as proof that it works" continued Mickey.

Indeed footage of the caveman was shown on the big screen obviously wrecking his room that he was being kept in. The next picture showed various hi-tech weaponry as another possible prize.

"We know several contestants who either live their lives out in the wasteland in one of their worlds, or face hordes of unstoppable members of the undead wouldn't mind getting their hands on these" continued the Hotshot Pit Girl.

"Bah, none of these amuse me" said Dan.

"It sounds like we got a grumpy member of the Icemen who is not but the least happy among them all" said the Icemen's Pit Girl showing the picture of Dan Phantom on the large widescreen television.

"Well, if he seeks revenge as his middle name, then he'd love this prize" said Mickey, "one ticket back to his world and also a hi-tech powersuit that would be so deadly toward his arch nemesis whomever he is or anyone else who stands in his way. Enough of these prizes, let's get ready to rumble with Monday Night Combat!"

Indeed several Slimbots and Blackjack bots to be against both teams were sent in waves as part of the first wave. Duke Nukem took care of the Slimbots and any oncoming Blackjack bots quite easily.

"Ha, got quite a few!" laughed Duke as he fired his weapon at the bots.

Jack who was given a sword, but wasn't his sword sliced through some of the bots along with Kitana who was helping Jack. Wolverine was simply using his claws to do the work, while Scorpion was using his martial art skills. Brick was indeed smashing the oncoming bots that were just in his way.

"Ha, this is easy!" laughed Brick, "I thought they were going to kill us or something."

"Behind you" said Lilith as she took out some oncoming bots with her gun.

"We still need to find a way out of here anyway" said Batman to Jack as they were side by side fighting alongside with each other.

"I know what you mean, but that prize that he mentioned it might be my only ticket home" said Jack.

"Yea, it might but at what cost for the others?" asked Batman.

Although Jack thought for a moment when he began to fight the bots, the Icemen were having an easy time fighting the first wave as well. Serious Sam and Beautiful Gorgeous were taking down most of the bots along with Dan Phantom and Sabertooth. Louis who was trying to get a shot at the bots always got the bot he was targeting stolen from someone else.

"Man, let me have a shot at them!" cried Louis.

"Listen pal, don't make me waste energy on you" said Dan.

Smoke along with Sub-Zero, Ryu and Makoto were making quick work against some of the other oncoming bots that were out of the range of the others.

"There has to be a way we can still escape" said Ryu.

"I'm not sure if we can, everyone will be watching us if we try that attempt" said Sub-Zero.

"Ha, got one!" laughed Makoto as she took out a Blackjack bot.

Indeed the first wave itself was over for the contestants who had indeed survived mostly.

"Whoa, these 18 contestants on the two teams have done a better job than the usual bunch I have around, looks like my tactics here in improving my ratings have paid off!" laughed Mickey, "But will they survive the other waves and themselves more importantly? Find out more after these messages from our sponsors."


	3. Unleashing the Contestants

Chapter 3: Unleashing the Contestants

After the first wave ended, Mickey Cantor himself was back on the air ready to announce the contestants to fight themselves.

"Well that was a sounding round, and very impressive one at best, but can these 18 contestants handle each other, let's find out shall we?" laughed Mickey on the megaphone.

A large door opened up letting members of the Hotshots and the Ice Men fight each other. Duke Nukem was rather interested in a certain Beautiful Gorgeous as he entered the Ice Men area.

"Say, what's a girl like you doing here out in these neck of the woods?" asked Duke.

"I don't talk to strangers pal" replied Beautiful Gorgeous who shot Duke Nukem down.

"What, you reject Duke Nukem?" asked Duke, "Do you realize who I am?"

"Nope, and I don't care" replied Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous ends up using her laser weapon on Duke which sent him flying across the arena and back where the Hotshots are.

"Flirting with the enemy, not a smart move on your part" said Lilith.

"Hey, I'm a ladies man, I can't help it sometimes" replied Duke.

"Well that kind of attitude is going to get you kicked out of our team" continued Bill.

"Why should I trust someone like you?" asked Duke.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I can lead a squad toward its victory or something like that" continued Bill.

"What, you're saying I got no leadership skills?" roared Duke who wasn't happy with Bill.

"Just follow my lead on this one, maybe you'd learn a thing or two" said Bill.

"Just not your day" laughed Lilith.

Duke obviously didn't like being rejected nor being forced to obey orders, but he had no choice, Bill led the way toward the Ice Men arena, the turrents were being automatically built trying to prevent Bill and the others from reaching their goal. But as Bill continued further, Louis who was up on a platform resisted in targeting Bill as he couldn't believe Bill was on the other side.

"Resisting to fire?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous to Louis.

"It's Bill, he led me, Zoey, and Francis against the zombie hordes" continued Louis.

"I don't care what your memories of him are, just fire since he's on the other side" ordered Beautiful Gorgeous.

"You don't fire, I'll pounce them then!" roared Sabertooth as he pushed Louis aside.

"Now there's someone who knows which team they're on" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

Sabertooth leaped down from the platform and charged at Bill and the other Hotshots. Bill kept on firing at Sabertooth which amounted to no luck, until Brick ran toward Bill's defense and gave Sabertooth quite a punch.

"Nice work" said Wolverine.

"No problem, I hate those kind of surprises" said Brick.

"Look out!" cried Batman.

Suddenly a Hadoken was fired by Ryu who was up on the platform. The large Hadoken nearly ended up hitting members of the Hotshots who managed to dodge the attack.

"Think you can knock him out?" asked Wolverine to Batman.

"I'll see what I have in my inventory, hopefully they didn't take my Baterangs away" continued Batman.

Thankfully Mickey Cantor and his people did not take away the Dark Knight's Baterangs to which the Dark Knight quickly used against Ryu knocking him unconscious with the Baterangs that he had with him.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" laughed Mickey on the megaphone, "But wait, a mysterious member of the Ice Men is indeed going to give the Hotshots trouble!"

Smoke indeed was right in the middle of the Hotshots without the members except for at least Wolverine realizing that he was there.

"I smell someone I am not familiar that's around here" said Wolverine.

"You're weird" said Kitana to Wolverine.

Smoke immediately appeared out of nowhere as he was obviously invisible, along with Dan Phantom who had joined Smoke. Wolverine unleashed his claws and charged at Smoke while Kitana and the others took on Dan Phantom. Smoke launched a few rockets from within his robotic belly sending Wolverine flying into the air.

"Let's see that in a replay!" laughed Mickey as they showed Smoke making the surprise entrance and attack on the Hotshots along with Dan Phantom.

Dan was happily keeping members of the Hotshots at bay, while Serious Sam who was up on a platform was setting up for something very explosive as he was allowed to have a rocket launcher within his inventory thanks to Mickey's approval.

"Time to say goodbye!" laughed Serious Sam.

Serious Sam fired the rocket targeting the Hotshots, but that obviously alerted a certain Samurai Jack.

"Quickly, I'll take him down" said Jack.

"You sure about that!" cried Bill.

"Look, just do it, I'll be able to handle myself" continued Jack.

"Looks like we got a member of the Hotshots who has gone a bit rogue here!" laughed Mickey as he was showing Jack's movements on the big screen.

The samurai was indeed making his way up toward the platform to knock out Serious Sam, but a certain Makoto was indeed there ready to be in the samurai's way.

"Nothing's going to get past me!" roared Makoto as she then powered up with a burst of energy.

In spite of Makoto's efforts as she used her martial art skills on Jack, Jack was able to outwit her at every turn and eventually moved onto targeting Serious Sam.

"What the, I don't care how you got passed the defenses, but you won't take me down samurai!" roared Serious Sam.

Serious Sam charged at Jack as he tried to deliver several punches at the samurai, but the samurai ended up delivering Serious Sam an uppercut sending him crashing down to the ground. But as the Hotshots and Ice Men continued to fight each other, it was indeed that time for Mickey Cantor to unleash the mascot Bullseye. The contestants who were not unconscious stood a bit a gasp as they noticed Bullseye's entrance into the arena.

"Come on guys, hit me as best as you can!" laughed Bullseye.

"Alright, he at least asked for it" said Bill who continued to fire at Bullseye along with both members of the Hotshots and Ice Men.

The Hotshots were indeed getting most of what Bullseye had to offer for them in cash, and assorted health equipment items that were being dropped.

"It's Bullseye, our Monday Night Combat mascot, get his stuff while he still going good!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed the Hotshots were on the road to recovery as they acquired the necessary support from Bullseye, to which the mascot ended up exiting the arena, it was time again for them to give it another go against the Ice Men whom were losing the round.

"Looks like the Hotshots are winning this one!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed the Hotshots were winning, a certain Samurai Jack had already taken out Serious Sam and Makoto, and was fighting Beautiful Gorgeous which the two were obviously evenly matched.

"I must say, you're an impressive fighter, too bad I'm going to have to take you down" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous ends up pushing Jack off the platform in spite of his efforts. But indeed the round itself was called as a win for the Hotshots.

"Looks like in spite of all the action we have here, the Hotshots have won this round, as for the Ice Men, I'd have to say you're going to have to send someone home" laughed Mickey.

Indeed the Ice Men were sent back to the locker room to vote for one of their own off. Within the locker room were obvious confession areas for the contestants to make their claims.

"I don't know about you, but I hate lousy players, I'm going to vote for Louis" said Dan.

"Louis" added Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Sorry pal" said Serious Sam as he voted for Louis.

"Incompetence!" roared Sabertooth as he placed his vote for Louis.

"Sorry" said Sub-Zero who voted for Louis.

"You're going to disappear like me when I vanish into thin air" laughed Smoke who also voted for Louis.

"You got beaten up more than me" sighed Ryu who voted for Louis.

"No offense you could have done a better job" said Makoto who also voted for Louis.

Indeed as the Ice Men's Pit Girl looked at the tally of votes by the other members of the Ice Men, it was clear that Louis was going to be voted off.

"Sorry Louis, looks like you're going to be voted off" sighed the Ice Men's Pit Girl.

Indeed Louis was likely going to be taken away by the robotic guards.

"Time to send you home for good" said the robotic guard to Louis.

Indeed Louis was escorted by the robotic guards back what seemed like an inter dimensional time portal that was acquired by Mickey Cantor.

"You know, I decided to do this to just improve my ratings and compete against my competitor Chris McLean, but hey look forward to more Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey.


	4. Bouncers and Gremlins Oh My

Chapter 4: Bouncers and Gremlins Oh My

It was yet going to be another round for the Ice Men and the Hotshots whom were going to be at it each other's throats but also facing an onslaught of bots that were coming toward them.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Combat live!" laughed Mickey on the megaphone, "It seems the Icemen are short of one player after his poor performance in the last round. Could we display his hesitation on firing on an old friend on the big screen?"

Indeed as Bill who was in the Hotshots locker room was gearing up he gasped in shock that his friend Louis was on the other team.

"That's Louis!" cried Bill.

"Who?" asked Brick.

"I led him and two others to face an onslaught of zombies back in my end of the woods" continued Bill.

"Where's the guy who dresses like a girl?" asked Brick referring obviously as a demeaning term to Samurai Jack.

"Oh, the samurai, he said he was studying the complex more so that we could find our way to escape" continued Bill.

Indeed Jack was he had so far laid out the areas where the bots were coming from, along with also drawing a diagram of what the entire stadium itself looked liked.

"Trying to find a way out for us?" asked Lilith to Jack.

"Yes, I do not wish to play for sport" continued Jack.

"Listen, we're going to have to do this anyway, we don't seem to have that much of a choice" continued Lilith.

"Well, it seems I'm going to make a choice then" continued Jack.

"I don't see a way out of here, but through it" said Wolverine.

"Now that's the spirit I'm talking about" laughed Lilith.

Indeed it was time for the second round as both the Hotshots and the Icemen were led out of the field.

"Let's play catch up here" said Dan.

"Since who died and made you leader here?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Listen, we lost a team member for not following the rules, you better not be the next one" continued Dan.

"Ha, you'll be the next one in my book" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Here they come!" cried Serious Sam as he could tell Duke Nukem was leading the way.

But as the Hotshots headed into the area where the Icemen were stationed, it seemed like it was time to send out some bots.

"Looks like this would be the perfect time to send out the Bouncers and the Gremlins!" laughed Mickey.

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Duke.

Suddenly several Bouncers that were for the Icemen came right out and knocked Duke Nukem right down, a few Icemen Gremlins also then began to pin down Scorpion.

"No one mocks Scorpion in this manner!" roared Scorpion.

The yellow ninja used his spear to destroy the Gremlins that were coming toward him.

"I sure hope the Icemen don't mind the same Bouncers and Gremlins come to them!" laughed Mickey.

"Get off of me!" cried Makoto as she tried to fend off the Hotshots Gremlins.

Ryu fired some Hadokens to save Makoto getting rid of the Gremlins.

"Well, it seems like the Icemen are at least catching up, but doesn't look good for a member of the Hotshots!" laughed Mickey.

"Someone get this thing off of me!" cried Duke as the Bouncer kept on pummeling him.

Jack indeed did just that as he took his sword and chopped the Bouncer in half destroying it.

"At least someone on this team is paying attention" said Duke.

"Look out!" cried Jack.

Both Jack and Duke dodged a large rocket that was fired by Serious Sam.

"Bah, nearly ended up hitting those two!" cried Serious Sam.

"You need to practice more" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she then fired a plasma gun at the Hotshots.

"Quickly, we should take those two out!" cried Kitana.

"More of those crazy bots!" cried Wolverine as he noticed the Gremlins were coming out of the woodwork.

"You, Scorpion and the samurai cover me as I take Brick, Duke, Lilith and Batman to face those two" continued Kitana.

"Sounds like a plan!" laughed Wolverine.

Wolverine used his claws against the oncoming Gremlins that were coming toward them at quite some numbers. Things were not looking good for the Icemen as Gremlins were leaping up onto the platforms to which Sub-Zero had to step in and freeze the oncoming Gremlins and even Bouncers whom were coming the Icemen's way.

"Leave some for me!" roared Sabertooth who then ripped apart a large Bouncer.

"Just like the way I like it, too pieces" laughed Dan.

"Another batch of Bouncers!" roared Serious Sam.

"And we got bad company, we need to take out that female ninja there" said Dan as he was referring to Kitana leading the Hotshots.

Dan immediately turned himself invisible to bypass the oncoming Gremlins and Bouncers whom were coming his team's way. Kitana herself was leading the charge hoping to get rid of another Icemen member.

"Looks like this round will be ours" said Kitana.

"That's what you think" said Dan.

Dan then fired an ecto-energy blast while he was invisible at Kitana sending her crashing against Brick and the others. Dan appeared before them turning himself visible once more.

"How the heck could he do that?" asked Brick.

"I'm more powerful than everyone of you put together" laughed Dan, "and I got another surprise in store for you, it's called my Ghostly Wail!"

Dan held his breath and then immediately used his Ghostly Wail sending Kitana flying back along with the others crashing against the wall.

"Ouch, that had to hurt, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed Dan's Ghostly Wail was shown on the big screen along with his instant reappearance in front of his foes.

"It seems the Icemen are making up from the last round they had with the Hotshots, but can the Hotshots pull it through?" continued Mickey.

"I got the answer right here" laughed Dan as he then charged up his ecto-energy blast and began to fire at members of the Hotshots who began to run for cover.

"Someone has to teach that guy a lesson" said Wolverine as he glared around the corner as blasts of ecto-energy were hitting the area where he was pinned down.

"Have any of those Baterangs left?" asked Lilith to Batman.

"I got one made out of Nth metal that'd do the job" replied Batman.

Wolverine ended up running out of his hiding place as a distraction for Dan who kept on firing his ecto-energy blasts, as for the Dark Knight he simply ended up using his Nth-metal Baterang at Dan to which Lilith began to fire her weapon at him as well.

"No one plays with me like that!" roared Dan.

"He's going to do it again!" cried Kitana as she noticed Dan was prepared to use his Ghostly Wail.

"Got anymore of those Nth metals?" asked Kitana to Batman.

"We can't just jump in against him like that" replied Batman.

"Trust me on this" said Kitana.

Batman ends up handing over a Nth metal rod to which she was going to smack Dan with. She ended up dodging the shockwave of Dan's Ghostly Wail, but as she tried to hit Dan, a Dan clone appeared right before her.

"Naughty, naughty" laughed Dan.

Dan immediately slugged Kitana and knocked her out cold.

"Ouch, let's see that other surprise from the Icemen contestant!" laughed Mickey.

It was rather embarrassing moment for the Hotshots to see a teammate embarrassed in disgrace as she tried her best, it wasn't enough to stop Dan.

"Ooo, and it sounds like we're right out of time, looks like the Icemen win this one" laughed Mickey, "Hotshots, time to send someone home."

Indeed it was rather that time for the Hotshots as they were having their confessions in their locker room on who'd they voted off.

"Kitana, sorry girl, you're a good fighter, you just weren't strong enough" sighed Bill.

"Should have used my plan" said Batman who voted for Kitana.

"Even though I see the samurai to wear a girl's dress, this is pathetic" sighed Brick who voted for Kitana.

"Sorry, can't stick up for you this one" said Lilith who also voted for Kitana.

"Too bad kid" said Wolverine who voted for Kitana.

"Like old times" said Scorpion who proudly voted for Kitana.

"Sorry, can't stick up for you babe" said Duke who sadly voted for Kitana.

"I hate to agree with the others, but sorry" said Jack.

Indeed Kitana was escorted to the inter dimensional portal by the robotic guards heading back to her own world.

"Well, wasn't that exciting folks, more word from our sponsors!" laughed Mickey, "Until next time here at Monday Night Combat!"


	5. Duke versus Sam

Chapter 5: Duke versus Sam

Once again it was another round for Monday Night Combat, the remaining contestants were gearing up ready to take each other on.

"Welcome back to another Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey as he was on the megaphone, "Last round was quite intense with the Icemen member Dan Phantom giving the Hotshots a run for their money, who'll come out on top next? Find out more after these messages!"

Indeed the Hotshots were regrouping on what to do next making up for the round that they had lost. Duke Nukem was the one who'd be typically taking charge.

"Alright listen up" said Duke as the members of the Hotshots gathered, "we need to take down the Icemen's best members."

"That crazy Dan Phantom?" asked Lilith.

"Yea, he needs to go down fast or we'll be toast" continued Duke, "any bright ideas?"

"There's always a chance that we can outsmart him" replied Batman.

"I say the only plan of action is to smash him" laughed Brick who was willing to do it.

"Oh yea, that worked really nice when Kitana tried it" sighed Bill.

"You got more to prove than me pal?" asked Brick who didn't like Bill questioning him.

"What about the samurai?" asked Duke as he noticed Jack was obviously quite quiet.

"There needs to be another method to this" said Jack.

"Like what?" asked Duke.

"By making him feel too overconfident" continued Jack.

"Hmm, that might be a good ploy to work out" said Duke.

After a few more minutes the Icemen were led out onto the field along with the Hotshots whom were gearing up ready to fight each other.

"A new round to crush my opponents" laughed Dan who was well prepared.

"Which one do you think should go next?" asked Serious Sam to Dan.

"Hmm, sounds like that guy could be a good target, he sounds like he could be your arch rival" laughed Dan as he noticed Duke Nukem leading the members of the Hotshots.

"Time to bring out the big gun" laughed Serious Sam.

"Just what does he have in store for him?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Who cares, we're just going to target the others" laughed Dan.

"Looks like the Icemen are setting up the barricades for the onslaught prepared by the Hotshots!" laughed Mickey as Serious Sam was setting up the turrents along with bringing out a large machine gun.

"Time to light it up!" laughed Serious Sam.

Sabertooth along with Sub-Zero, Ryu and Makoto went ahead to delay the Hotshots from taking on Serious Sam.

"I smell someone familiar" said Wolverine.

"Like me?" laughed Sabertooth as he pounced down.

Sabertooth pummeled Wolverine and Batman while Ryu fired a Hadoken at Brick sending him crashing against the wall.

"I got this one" said Lilith as she aimed her weapon at Ryu, "not so fast!"

But before she could fire her weapon, Makoto came quite fast and kicked Lilith's weapon right out of her hand and ended up knocking her down.

"That's good" said Dan as he appeared before the two, "but I can do better."

Dan split himself into four and began to fire his ecto-energy blasts at the Hotshots. Scorpion who had enough of it decided to dodge the oncoming attacks and ended up taking off his mask and use his fire breath on Dan and his clones to which the real Dan got hurt by Scorpion.

"Ouch, that was quite a burning experience, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed Scorpion's ambush on Dan was replayed on the big screen which angered Dan quite a bit.

"You'll pay for that" said Dan to which Sub-Zero held Dan back.

"Let me handle him, trust me I fought the guy before" said Sub-Zero.

"Fine" grumbled Dan.

Indeed Sub-Zero stepped to face Scorpion who was rather familiar with the rival ninja.

"So, you're here as well, all the better for me to take you down" said Scorpion.

"As much as I'd like to meet back with an old friend we still have trouble to face" said Lilith.

But as the two ninjas were likely going to fight each other, Smoke came into the scene to help out Dan and the others whom were guarding the main base.

"Time to smash my way through!" laughed Duke.

"Wait, what about the plan?" cried Jack.

Duke ended up doing Scorpion's job as he literally knocked out Sub-Zero with one punch even shocking Scorpion a bit. He then charged at Dan who was prepared to face off with Duke Nukem.

"What a fool!" laughed Dan.

Dan attempted to use the work of himself and his clones in targeting Duke, but Duke was able to take each one of the clones along with Dan quite easily.

"Whoa, looks like Duke Nukem is making up for the Hotshots' poor performance in the last round!" laughed Mickey as he then showed Duke Nukem's surprise attack on Dan Phantom in an instant replay on the big screen, "Yes the Hotshots are on a roll today, but can they keep it up?"

Things were not looking good for the Icemen even Beautiful Gorgeous didn't seem to like Duke being on the roll that he was. Duke took out Ryu and Makoto quite evenly along with Smoke as well.

"Out of my way!" laughed Duke.

"That guy's going down" said Serious Sam as he geared up.

"You better get this one against him or you'll be the one who's going out" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Don't know, that Duke Nukem guy roughed up some of our other teammates" said Serious Sam.

Indeed the only other teammate that Duke hadn't roughed up was Sabertooth who was too busy fighting his old rival Wolverine with some help from Batman.

"Know him?" asked Batman as the two were hiding.

"Yea, I fought him a few times here and there" replied Wolverine.

"Anyway to come up with a strategy to beat him?" asked Batman.

"Still thinking" replied Wolverine.

Indeed Sabertooth was tearing up the Hotshots whom were coming his way.

"This is too much fun!" laughed Sabertooth as he knocked down Scorpion with one blow and started to move on Brick.

"I'll skin you alive!" roared Brick as he charged at Sabertooth.

Sabertooth ended up pinning down Brick to the wall to which Sabertooth was literally going to end Brick for good.

"You want to take someone down, why don't you take me down instead, it's who you want" said Wolverine as he came out of hiding.

"Sounds like my kind of target" laughed Sabertooth as he dropped Brick.

Sabertooth and Wolverine clashed at each other, meanwhile Duke was on the warpath trying to face off with Serious Sam. Beautiful Gorgeous who had built several turrents had activated them to which the turrents began firing at Duke. But Duke who had a few guns with him loaded up and destroyed each one of these turrents.

"Whoa, did you see that folks, that deserves an instant replay!" laughed Mickey to which Duke's tactics were displayed on the big screen.

"Time to show that his fifteen seconds of fame are over" laughed Serious Sam.

Serious Sam then began to fire his machine gun at Duke who was on the ground to which Duke began to dodge the oncoming bullets.

"This guy's good" said Beautiful Gorgeous which intimated Serious Sam.

"Knock it off" said Serious Sam.

Duke ended up sneaking around and leaping onto the platform itself to which Serious Sam turned his attention toward Duke.

"You're going down!" laughed Serious Sam.

"No, you are pal" said Duke.

Duke charged at Serious Sam while also dodging the oncoming bullets, he ended up giving Serious Sam several good punches and kicked Serious Sam right off the platform.

"And it seems like Duke Nukem just keeps on getting those instant replays for the Hotshots!" laughed Mickey, "Well, it seems the Hotshots win this round, time for the Icemen to send someone packing!"

Indeed the Icemen were rather divided on who'd send someone home. The votes were indeed tallied and in a tie vote, Sabertooth and Serious Sam were the ones that were voted the most. A robotic guard ended up escorting the two to a private arena.

"Well, we got ourselves a tie-breaker!" laughed Mickey to which Juice Bot came right out, "We have enhanced Juice Bot for such an occasion whoever can shoot Juice Bot or claw him the most will win the tie-breaker!"

Serious Sam was again on a roll as he ended up shooting Juice Bot quite a bit with his weapon whereas Sabertooth had a difficult time going up close to Juice Bot and slice him with his claws. As time went on it was obvious Serious Sam was the champion.

"Looks like poor Sabertooth gets to go home for good" laughed Mickey to which Sabertooth was escorted to the inter dimensional portal, "we'll have more Monday Night Combat right after these messages!"


	6. Annoying Buzzers

Chapter 6: Annoying Buzzers

Indeed it was going to be another round between the Hotshots and the Icemen, this time the Icemen were going to take charge in heading over to the Hotshots' turf first. A certain Serious Sam was more than eager to makeup for his lose in the previous round.

"Trying to make up for your loss?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous to Serious Sam as they were heading out.

"Look, no one makes a fool out of me, that Duke Nukem is going to go down" replied Serious Sam.

"Yea, I could have taken him out" said Dan.

"But you didn't, he managed to beat you up as I recall" continued Serious Sam.

"Yea, I guess" grumbled Dan.

"So how the heck are we going to get around that Duke Nukem fellow?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"You could use your charm on him" continued Serious Sam.

"What, me and him?" cried Beautiful Gorgeous who didn't seem to like the suggestion.

"If we're going to beat him, we're going to have to outsmart him" suggested Ryu.

"And what can you and your friend do?" asked Serious Sam, "Besides being bait for us?"

"Look, I can fight him off" said Ryu.

"We'll see about that" laughed Serious Sam.

"It sounds like the Icemen are heading toward the Hotshots territory for some payback from the last few rounds where they were on the edge, let's hope things won't end badly for the Icemen on this one!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed the Hotshots now soon felt the force of the Icemen, Duke Nukem along with Lilith began building the turrents with the help of Bill.

"Here they come!" cried Bill.

Dan stormed in first and he used his ecto-energy blasts in targeting the turrents.

"I can take him on" said Wolverine as he readied his claws and charged at Dan.

Sub-Zero came right into the scene by using his ice powers by sliding right through and delivering a surprise uppercut to Wolverine.

"Ouch, that had to hurt, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Sub-Zero's surprise attack was shown on the big screen which Dan was quite jealous that the blue ninja got the attention of the target he was going to hit.

"That was my target" bellowed Dan to Sub-Zero

"Finder's keeper's" replied Sub-Zero.

"Don't care, just beware the next time you turn your back, I won't hesitate to use friendly fire on you" continued Dan.

But as Dan was likely going to do just that, Duke Nukem who was up above on a platform fired a few rockets at them to which both of them got out of the way.

"Incoming!" cried Sub-Zero.

"Hmm, it wouldn't be fun here if we didn't include some Buzzers" laughed Mickey.

Suddenly Buzz bots came out of nowhere as they flew right in trying to target both teams. A few Buzz bots kept on picking on Makoto where she tried to out maneuver the Buzz bots, likewise for the Hotshots, Scorpion was being picked on.

"Looks like those Buzz bots are indeed picking on a few particular contestants!" laughed Mickey as he showed Makoto and Scorpion being embarrassed on the big screen with the Buzzers attacking the two, "Those Buzzers can be pretty nasty, let's release some more!"

Indeed more Buzzer bots were being released onto the contestants, Dan propped up a shield around himself to protect the Buzzers while Smoke just simply disappeared to make it be harder for the Buzzers to spot him.

"This is getting us nowhere!" cried Serious Sam as he and the other Icemen were pinned down.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous to Serious Sam.

"Let me have a shot at that Duke Nukem" continued Ryu to Serious Sam.

"Alright kid, you go" replied Serious Sam.

"If he fails we can always get rid of him" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"True" continued Serious Sam.

Ryu was on a roll as he came heading toward Duke Nukem's area. Duke was rather quite busy facing off the Buzzers that were coming toward him with the help of Lilith and Batman.

"I could use more help over here!" cried Duke who was pinned down by the oncoming Buzzers.

"Ha, we got our own trouble!" cried Bill as he fired his weapon at some Buzzers as he was protecting Scorpion from them.

"I don't need your help" said Scorpion to Bill who got up.

"Looks like that replay a few seconds ago told a different story" said Bill.

"Just stay out of my way" continued Scorpion who was rather unsecure for his own safety.

Indeed members of the Hotshots were unaware of Ryu's presence as he snuck around the platform and dodging the turrents. He fired a few Hadokens at some of the turrents destroying them which forced Lilith to abandon her position to go create more.

"Darn these Buzzers are quite buggy!" cried Duke as he kept on firing his weapon.

But as Duke was about to fire at another Buzzer that was coming at him, Ryu fired an Hadoken right at it nearly right in front of Duke's own face.

"Care to take me on?" asked Ryu as he was getting ready for a fight with Duke Nukem.

"Oh, this is going to be good" laughed Duke.

As Duke Nukem was likely going to fight Ryu, Jack who was busy crushing the Buzzers with his sword noticed Duke wasn't at his post to which he headed toward Lilith who was working on a turrent.

"Where is he?" asked Jack to Lilith.

"He who?" asked Lilith.

"Duke Nukem" sighed Jack.

"He was supposed to be at his position" continued Lilith.

Jack had to go and retrieve Brick who was busy fighting off the Icemen with his machine gun.

"A bit busy!" cried Brick.

"It's that Duke Nukem fellow he's not at his post" continued Jack.

"So fill it up for him, I'm busy!" continued Brick.

Jack couldn't get around to Brick so he had to head back where Duke Nukem was, but as Jack headed there he could see Duke Nukem was losing to Ryu as Ryu was firing a few Hadokens and delivering several punches at Duke.

"Man, you're just getting lucky, but your luck will run out!" said Duke.

"I fail to see it" continued Ryu.

Duke was indeed losing the fight with Ryu to which a certain Serious Sam who was still pinned down by Brick and also Buzz bots was quite amused by Duke Nukem being taken down by Ryu.

"I can't even imagine to see this" laughed Serious Sam as he noticed Duke was losing the fight, "he's not as tough as he seems to be."

"Not even the ladies man either" added Beautiful Gorgeous.

Jack waned to help out Duke, but sadly ended up being pinned down by some Buzz bots that were coming his way along with a possible fact Duke Nukem may not want his help to begin with either.

"Yes folks, things don't look too good for the Hotshots as they are being pinned down, Hotshot champ Duke Nukem is taking a beating from someone he never faced before!" laughed Mickey as he was airing the fight between Duke Nukem and Ryu on the big screen.

"Oh boy, that's embarrassing" sighed Lilith.

It was only a few more seconds until the round was declared over to which it was quite the obvious the Icemen had made up for the previous round.

"And it sounds like the Hotshots will be sending someone packing!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed poor Duke Nukem was likely going to be voted off with Scorpion receiving the next amount of votes for his performance which wasn't as bad as Duke's. At least two robotic guards were handling Duke escorting him to the inner dimensional portal sending him back to his own world.

"Too bad Duke Nukem couldn't make it, we'll have more of Monday Night Combat live after these sponsors" laughed Mickey.


	7. Gapshots and Scramblers

Chapter 7: Gapshots and Scramblers

Indeed it was going to be another round between the Icemen and the Hotshots with the Hotshots losing their own Duke Nukem during the last round. A certain Mickey Cantor was rather pleased with the ratings that were going through the rough as he had another secret meeting with Lucius Malfoy who was visiting him in prison.

"I must say, it's rather interesting bunch you got me" laughed Mickey.

"Indeed, I aim to please" continued Lucius.

"Say, where the heck is that son Draco of yours?" asked Mickey.

"I have him on assignment scouting more possible contestants even on Chris McLean's own turf" laughed Lucius.

"And what about the Shadaloo being ripped apart by those global government agencies?" asked Mickey.

"I'm already planning to enlist the members of Shadaloo whom were not caught to help us apprehend more possible contestants for your second season" laughed Lucius.

"Sounds fantastic" laughed Mickey, "can't wait to see them in action, speaking of action. Let's get ready for some more Monday Night Combat!"

Indeed it was yet another round for the Hotshots whom were on a losing streak, without Duke Nukem to lead the pack the Hotshots were certain to go down unless a leader stood firm.

"Listen" said Batman, "we can still be able to get through this."

"Yea, how?" asked Lilith.

"Hey, Bats gots the right idea of himself being the leader" said Brick, "much better than that Duke Nukem guy."

"Sounds good to me" said Scorpion.

"Yea whatever" added Wolverine.

"Fine, I'm in" said Lilith, "but I know I'm going to regret it one way or another."

"I'm in, those moves of yours back there in a few rounds could serve us a good purpose" continued Bill.

"I hope your skills can do better" said Jack.

The Hotshots being led by the Dark Knight moved out heading toward the Icemen's ring to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Sounds like we got company" said Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan Phantom.

"Let's give them a big surprise then" laughed Dan.

Smoke who was invisible snuck around the Hotshots, likewise Dan did the same, both of them appeared right behind them with Serious Sam, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ryu and Makoto moving in.

"Great, it's a trap!" cried Lilith, "Just wonderful."

"Uh oh, looks like the Hotshots indeed had fallen into another trap, but it wouldn't be fun to just see them wasted by the Icemen, so we decided to make things a bit interested by unleashing the Gapshots on them!" laughed Mickey, "And let's not forget the Scramblers!"

Indeed rockets were being launched a few feet away by some Gapshot bots that were landing and targeting whatever targets were on the ground itself.

"Great, just when we were going to have our fun" sighed Dan.

Smoke decided to take care of the Gapshots as he turned invisible, but the Scramblers ended up shooting lasers at the robotic ninja to which Sub-Zero stepped in to save his old friend by freezing the Scramblers and breaking them into pieces.

"Wow, look at that folks, let's see that on the big screen!" laughed Mickey as he was showing Sub-Zero freezing some Scramblers and breaking them into pieces.

"We still need to take out those Gapshots" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Leave that to me" said Ryu.

Ryu stepped forward and launched a few Hadokens targeting the Gapshots destroying them as the Hadoken ended up hitting them. Suddenly a Gapshot that was rather far from Ryu fired a rocket which sent him flying right into the air and tumbling badly right onto the ground.

"Ouch, that had to hurt folks, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

"We're not going to be made into a laughing stalk by some robots!" cried Serious Sam, "Er, no offense to Smoke."

But as more Gapshots came into the scene they were also targeting the Hotshots as well to which the Hotshots had an easier time dodging the oncoming rockets.

"Over here!" cried Batman as he led the way.

"We have to use this to our advantage, but how" said Lilith.

"The Icemen would be too much concentrated on going after the bots that are attacking them" continued Jack, "I say a surprise attack would be a good answer."

Batman signaled Lilith and Brick to their positions, along with Jack, Wolverine, Scorpion and Bill.

"Now!" ordered Batman.

Wolverine led the way with his claws ready to go after Dan, with Scorpion, Jack and Bill as his backup.

"You four won't get away!" cried Dan.

Dan attempted to use his Ghostly Wail to try to push the four away, but Scorpion managed to teleport and give Dan a good punch from right behind, to which he typically used his spear and gave Dan an uppercut.

"Wow, let's see that surprise attack in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey as he then showed Scorpion's traditional moves on the big screen.

That obviously brought attention to Sub-Zero and Makoto who turned their attention toward Scorpion, Bill, Jack and Wolverine.

"You don't want to mess with me kid" said Wolverine to Makoto.

"Don't call me kid anymore" said Makoto.

Before Wolverine could even know what hit him, Makoto gave Wolverine quite a vicious attack that even shocked Wolverine, she ended up ending the combo with an uppercut to which Wolverine landed on his feet.

"Nice moves, but you won't stand a chance against mine" said Wolverine.

Wolverine charged at Makoto with his claws ready, but Sub-Zero who stepped right in front of her ended up freezing Wolverine with his ice powers right on the spot literally and likely saving her.

"I didn't need to be saved" said Makoto to Sub-Zero.

"Sounds like he was only inches away" said Sub-Zero.

"Wow, what a fight folks!" laughed Mickey as he couldn't believe it displaying the replays on the big screen to which it was time for Juice Bot to come in, "Hear that folks, it's Juice Bot, the contestants that are still capable can still hit him where it hurts!"

Indeed Dan was hoping to use Juice Bot to regain his health but also the other contestants whom were not injured as well.

"I feel fully charged" laughed Dan, "time to bring some payback."

Dan immediately targeted the next big threat the Hotshots would possess toward the Icemen, namely Brick.

"You're going down big guy" laughed Dan.

Dan charged at Brick and gave him quite a punch which literally knocked the large guy down with one blow.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" said Lilith as she then fired her weapon at Dan where Dan was easily able to dodge the attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Dan.

"How about something like this!" cried Jack as the samurai came in charging with a sword ending up slicing and hurting Dan a bit.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Dan.

Indeed the clock was ticking on the round that was going to be over soon, and it seemed like neither the Hotshots nor the Icemen were going to win this one. The buzzer indeed rang signaling an end to the round.

"Ouch, looks like neither team made any real gains here, they'll likely have to vote off a team member!" laughed Mickey.

A few minutes later in both the Icemen and Hotshots locker rooms, the votes were cast and it was quite clear Wolverine was out and so was Ryu whom were both either knocked out or frozen solid. They were escorted by robotic guards straight toward the inter dimensional portal back to their own worlds.

"That's all the time we have here for Monday Night Combat, until these messages!" laughed Mickey.


	8. Picking Off Brick

Chapter 8: Picking Off Brick

A certain Dan Phantom was strategizing what to do next as he was pondering in the locker room of the Icemen.

"Thinking of something?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan.

"How to get rid of that Brick guy now that Duke Nukem is no longer a threat" continued Dan.

"Keep on thinking then" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous.

It was finally time for another round as the Icemen came running into the arena.

"Welcome to another round of Monday Night Combat, let's hope we'll have a winner in this round" laughed Mickey.

Dan took the lead with Smoke at his side while obviously invisible, Serious Sam decided to take a back seat along with Beautiful Gorgeous as they were providing extra backup for the two.

"Do those two know what they're doing?" asked Serious Sam to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"How the heck should I know" replied Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Let's hope those Hotshots are ready for this!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed the Hotshots came right out, Batman was typically in the lead with Scorpion and Lilith behind him along with Brick, Bill and Jack.

"Looks like we came out just right in time" said Bill as he loaded up his weapon.

Bill then began to fire at where Smoke was, but couldn't really pin point him. Smoke ended up using his spear to which Bill ended up dodging the attack.

"Careful" said Lilith to which she then fired a grenade from a grenade launcher at Smoke.

Smoke ended up flying into the air, but landed on his feet.

"Wow, what a close comeback, he almost didn't make it there folks!" laughed Mickey as he showed Smoke's techniques being displayed on the big screen, "Maybe the Icemen can beat the Hotshots!"

"Don't count on it" said Batman.

The Dark Knight threw some Baterangs at the weapon Beautiful Gorgeous was going to use as she was trying to reload her gun knocking it right off her hand.

"Maybe you should switch your main target to getting rid of the guy in the mask" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"He's more of an amusement circus freak" laughed Dan.

"Somehow, I beg to differ" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous.

Indeed Dan was concentrating on the wrong target as the Dark Knight crept up he quickly managed to knock out Makoto with a few punches and then went after Sub-Zero with help from Scorpion.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" laughed Scorpion.

Sub-Zero was able to defeat Scorpion easily but it would be obviously harder to defeat the Dark Knight.

"Hmm, it doesn't sound that much interesting, we should let in a few Bouncers and Blackjack bots just to make things a bit more interesting!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed several Bouncers along with Blackjacks came running into the scene. Jack used his sword to destroy a few Blackjacks along with also slicing a Bouncer in half. Jack's attacks on the Bouncers and the Blackjacks were shown on the big screen in an instant replay.

"Now I know why he was selected to help me keep up my ratings!" laughed Mickey.

Jack ended up being ambushed by a Bouncer to which Brick ended up just simply punching the Bouncer right off of Jack.

"Thanks" said Jack to Brick.

"Yea, don't mention it" said Brick.

But suddenly a blast of ecto-energy was sent straight toward Brick sending him crashing against the wall.

"Ouch, that had to hurt, let's see that again on the big screen!" laughed Mickey.

The surprise attack obviously belonged to Dan who was more than willing to stop at nothing to squash Brick.

"I'm going to destroy you brick from brick" laughed Dan as he made a pun of Brick's own name.

"Quickly get to safety!" cried Jack.

"I don't run" replied Brick.

Suddenly Dan ended up splitting himself into four and began to give Brick quite a pummeling, but in spite of the four Dans beating up on Brick, Brick managed to send out a burst of strength and knock each one of the clones of Dan everywhere on the arena.

"Wow, incredible, he managed to take that beating!" cried Mickey as he displayed Brick's will on the big screen.

Brick then turned his attention toward Dan as his clones vanished.

"Now I am going to teach you the meaning of the word hurt" laughed Brick.

Brick charged at Dan, but Dan was able to out maneuver Brick at every turn, but before Dan could unleash an attack on Brick, a few Bouncers surprised the two ended up getting the two in quite a mess that is until Beautiful Gorgeous and Bill decided to rescue their teammates as they ended up shooting the Bouncers.

"Really nice strategy" said Beautiful Gorgeous in a sarcastic tone to Dan.

"Hey at least I am not knocked out like Makoto" continued Dan.

"As I was saying earlier" laughed Brick as he was getting ready for another fight with Dan.

"You really had to get the big guy angry did ya?" asked Bill.

Brick charged at Dan again, he grabbed Dan and ended up doing a body slam with Dan. Dan ended up disappearing and reappearing right behind Brick. He fired an ecto-energy beam right at Brick sending him crashing against some of his teammates whom were fighting the other members of the Icemen.

"Why not let in some of the Gremlins, come on this will be fun, fun, fun!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed more Gremlins came running into the arena to which both teams had to concentrate on going after the Gremlins. It ended up catching Scorpion off guard to which Batman had to go and rescue him from the Gremlins.

"I didn't need help!" cried Scorpion as he didn't like feeling helpless.

"Look, I don't want to make you look like a fool" continued Batman.

The yellow ninja grumbled a bit as he then destroyed an oncoming Gremlin, the Gremlins were everywhere but it ended up being no problem for Dan nor was it for Brick whom were destroying most of the Gremlins. As each of the Gremlins destroyed, the two ended up making it into a competition of who'd destroy the most Gremlins.

"Think you're so tough as me?" asked Brick.

"Ha, I'll always be tougher" laughed Dan.

As the time ticked by, the Gremlins were less and less until it was quite the obvious Brick had destroyed most of the Gremlins making it a win for the Hotshots.

"Oh yea, it seems the Hotshots have made up for their loss, time for the Icemen to vote someone off!" laughed Mickey.

Sadly it seemed like it was time for Makoto to go home as she was escorted out by robotic guards to the inter dimensional portal, Beautiful Gorgeous wasn't happy that Dan was still around.

"You better win the next one for us or I won't be happy" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Don't worry, I have a full proof plan" laughed Dan.


	9. Turning Against Brick Again

Chapter 9: Turning Against Brick Again

Dan Phantom intended to go after Brick in spite of the previous failure. Beautiful Gorgeous was quite doubtful he'd succeed as she was busy criticizing Dan in the locker room for the Icemen.

"Look pal, this plan of yours isn't going to work" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"I don't care, that guy Brick is going down, he was next to the toughest than the Duke Nukem guy was" continued Dan.

"If you don't manage to do it, you'll be the one going down" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan as she headed out of the room.

Indeed it was time for the Icemen to head on out to which a certain Mickey Cantor was quite excited for the next round.

"Welcome back folks to another round of Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey, "Let's hope the Icemen won't screw up like they did in the last round and get their main target!"

Mickey indeed aired Dan's attempt from the previous round on the big screen targeting Brick, once more Brick would be the typical target for Dan to try to achieve.

"You better get this one right or we'll shrink as a team because of it" said Sub-Zero.

"Yea, yea, don't worry, I have everything under control" continued Dan.

Indeed the Hotshots were geared up and ready for anything as they began to move out onto the arena.

"Looks like that Dan Phantom guy is going to take you down" said Lilith to Brick.

"Don't worry he looks more like a wimp to me" laughed Brick.

The Hotshots indeed headed out into the arena as they were quite ready to face off with the Icemen.

"Hit them with every shot you got!" cried Bill as he continued to fire at Dan.

Bill continued to fire at Dan as Dan was rapidly approaching the Hotshots, he was obviously too fast for Bill to keep track to which Dan was able to knock Bill out cold with one blow with his own fist.

"Ouch, that had to hurt, let's see that surprise attack in an instant replay on the big screen!" laughed Mickey to which it was obviously shown of Dan punching Bill.

"So, you like punching someone who is elderly do you?" asked Brick who wasn't happy with Dan's selection of a victim.

"About time you decided to be this stupid to show yourself in plain view" laughed Dan.

"The only one who looks stupid is you" said Lilith as she then fired her gun at Dan.

Dan immediately created a shield around himself to which the laser of Lilith's gun deflected off his shield.

"You were saying?" laughed Dan.

Dan fired an ecto-energy blast at Lilith sending her flying nearly crashing into Jack who got out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Enough of this, it's me you want!" roared Brick.

"Exactly" laughed Dan.

Dan quickly split himself into four other Dans and charged at Brick at full speed with all fists aiming right at him.

"Any bright ideas on how to help him?" asked Batman to Jack and Scorpion.

"I'll go, you two handle the other members of his team" said Jack.

"Got it" said Batman.

As Scorpion and Batman decided to take on Beautiful Gorgeous, Serious Sam, Smoke and Sub-Zero, Jack concentrated on trying to help Brick who was being pummeled by Dan and his clones.

"This is just too easy!" laughed Dan.

"Ouch, that has to hurt folks, boy I can tell you a thing or two that maybe this guy could become a crooked cop if he ever wanted to" laughed Mickey referring to Dan and his clones' brutality.

Jack felt uneasy as he was sneaking around trying to come up with a way to rescue poor Brick. Brick although ended up trying to get himself up in the end, Dan and his clones continued to harass Brick.

"What a wimp!" laughed one of the Dan clones taunting Brick.

"Fight me one on one instead of this manner you coward!" roared Brick.

Jack decided to leap in and slice one of Dan's clones with his sword.

"Hey, you're not allowed to do that!" cried Dan as he then fired a few ecto-energy blasts at Jack.

Jack quickly dodged the oncoming ecto-energy blasts and duck for cover until Beautiful Gorgeous found Jack.

"So, you're inferring with an operation, well that makes two of us" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous then pulled out her weapon and began to fire at Jack to which Jack now had to face another front. While Jack was trying to find ways to defend himself, Dan and his clones got back to work to harass Brick to which Lilith and Bill who recovered from Dan's previous attack ended up trying to help Brick by firing at Dan and his clones.

"Can't hit me!" laughed one of Dan's clones.

"Man, they're annoying and fast!" cried Bill as he kept on firing.

"Tell me about it!" added Lilith.

Meanwhile for Batman and Scorpion, Scorpion was able to tackle Smoke and Sub-Zero, obviously having fought them before. As for the Dark Knight, he was helping out Jack take on Beautiful Gorgeous along with Serious Sam who had joined her.

"Time to unmask you!" laughed Serious Sam who fired his machine gun at the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight was able to dodge the oncoming bullets as Sam continued to fire back.

"Come on, get hit already!" cried Serious Sam.

The Dark Knight ended up responding by throwing a few Baterangs at Serious Sam and also the tip of a Baterang ended up hitting some part of the machine gun to which forced the machine gun to stop working.

"Ouch, that can't be good for someone who loves those kind of toys!" laughed Mickey as he aired Serious Sam's frustration with his machine gun malfunctioning on the big screen.

"Well that's just perfect" said Beautiful Gorgeous in a sarcastic tone.

As for Brick things were not looking good for him, Dan and his clones continued to harass him at every turn he tried to make even with the help of Lilith and Bill.

"Let me hit you!" cried Brick as he tried to smash Dan or one of his clones.

"I'll just hit right back!" laughed Dan.

Dan swung a punch at Brick sending him flying right into the air and crashing against the wall rather quite hard. Indeed Dan's attack was displayed on the big screen of Brick's ultimate fall.

"Wow, this round looks like it goes to the Icemen, if I were the Hotshots now, I'll have to send someone packing" laughed Mickey.

It seemed like it was Brick's time to go, as members of the Hotshots voted who was going to be voted off, sadly it had to be Brick. Brick was escorted to the inter dimensional portal where he'd be sent back to his own world.

"Wow, wasn't that exciting folks? More Monday Night Combat right after these messages from our sponsors" laughed Mickey.


	10. Revenge Against the Icemen

Chapter 10: Revenge Against the Icemen

Once more it was another round, the remaining Hotshots were gearing up ready to go after the Icemen for picking on Brick during the last round.

"Man what a jerk that Dan Phantom fellow is" said Lilith as she was gearing up her weapon.

"We must concentrate on our objective in trying to find a way out" said Jack.

"Sadly I think the only way we'll get out is through" continued Batman.

"Then through it is then" said Bill, "that's your answer samurai, if we are ever to get out of here we must fight."

As the Hotshots headed out to the arena, they were prepared to face off with the Icemen.

"It's another exciting round of Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey, "Let's hope the Hotshots can survive the onslaught of rising Icemen star Dan Phantom!"

Indeed the Hotshots were prepared to not surrender, but a certain Dan Phantom was quite overconfident that he could beat them again.

"I sure hope you have a plan getting rid of that Batman character" said Beautiful Gorgeous, "he seems pretty resourceful."

"Ha, that guy doesn't scare me" laughed Dan, "I can easily beat him."

"You sure, he took out my machine gun quite easily" added Serious Sam.

"And he might be just as skilled as me and Smoke" added Sub-Zero.

"Ha, I could easily take you on" laughed Dan, "but I'll save it for him."

As the Icemen got into the arena, Bill and Lilith started to fire their weapons at Dan to which Dan was able to easily deflect the oncoming bullets.

"Please, is that the best you could do?" laughed Dan.

"Wow folks, the Icemen's Dan Phantom certainly is going to keep the Hotshots at bay, but to make things more interesting, let's release a few Gremlins out to play with everyone!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed several Gremlins were released and charged at both teams.

"I hate these Gremlins!" cried Sub-Zero as he froze one of the Gremlins.

"Same here" said Beautiful Gorgeous who then fired her weapon at an oncoming Gremlin.

"And we'll be releasing Bouncers as well!" laughed Mickey.

Bouncers ended up appearing within the arena, one of them ended up tackling Scorpion. Jack ended up rushing over and using his sword to slice the Bouncer in half.

"Bah, I didn't need your help again!" roared Scorpion who wasn't happy that he felt weak.

"Not this again" sighed Lilith.

Scorpion who obviously didn't thank Jack for saving him headed back into the fight battling his old rivals Sub-Zero and Smoke after they tackled a few Bouncers and Gremlins alike. As for the rest of the Hotshots, they needed to find a way to take down Dan Phantom for good.

"There has to be a weak point" said Batman.

"I don't know about that, he reminds me more of Aku saying he's invincible" continued Jack.

"But that demon you mention can be hurt with your original sword" added Bill.

"Why not try the formula on the phantom jerk?" asked Lilith.

"That sounds a bit risky, we need a better strategy than that" said Batman.

"Then perhaps taking down some other members of the Icemen should be more suitable" said Bill.

"Like who?" asked Lilith.

"That Serious Sam guy, he's asking for trouble" added Bill.

"Sounds like a plan" said Lilith.

Serious Sam indeed was helping out Dan face an onslaught of Gremlins whom were coming their way.

"This is fun!" laughed Serious Sam.

"Yea, while you're at it you mine as well target the Hotshots, because here they come!" cried Beautiful Gorgeous.

Bill along with Lilith, Jack and Batman led the way.

"Think we can take her on?" asked Bill to Lilith referring to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"No problem" laughed Lilith.

As Bill and Lilith took on Beautiful Gorgeous, Serious Sam was having some trouble facing off with Jack and the Dark Knight.

"I could use a little help over here!" cried Serious Sam to Dan Phantom who was having too much fun helping Sub-Zero and Smoke out beating up Scorpion with his clones.

"Ouch, looks like we have a member of the Hotshots who is being picked on by the Icemen!" laughed Mickey as he displayed Scorpion getting beaten up by Dan, Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"Enough humiliation!" roared Scorpion as he then burst out with anger and began to take off his mask revealing a skull.

Scorpion ended up breathing fire on Sub-Zero, Smoke but Dan was able to out maneuver him quite easily.

"I can easily take your head and use it as a trophy, in fact I will!" laughed Dan.

Scorpion ended up trying to breath fire on Dan, but Dan was having too much fun toying with Scorpion. As for Serious Sam, things were not looking well for him as the Dark Knight and Jack both ganged up on him. Serious Sam kept on firing his gun at the two whom were raiding him.

"A little help!" cried Serious Sam as he was firing back at Jack and the Dark Knight.

"Quick, disarm him!" ordered Jack.

The Dark Knight threw another Baterang at the weapon Serious Sam was holding to which it was knocked right out. Jack then delivered a punch at Serious Sam to which Sam flew a few feet in the air and fell to the ground.

"Ouch, now that had to hurt folks!" laughed Mickey as he was displaying how the Dark Knight and Jack took down Serious Sam, "Let's see that in instant replay on the big screen!"

Indeed this obviously made Sub-Zero and Smoke stopped fighting as the two glared at the scene of Serious Sam's final moments and then glared back at Dan.

"What?" asked Dan who was rather unhappy with their newest concerns.

"It also seems like the Icemen will be sending someone home!" laughed Mickey.

It seemed like it might will end up becoming a tie vote between Serious Sam and Dan Phantom, except Dan ended up using his clones to skew the vote on getting rid of Serious Sam for good. Sam himself was being led out by robotic guards to the inter dimensional portal where he was sent back to his own world.

"Well now, that was interesting, let's see what'd happen to the Icemen in the next right for Monday Night Combat right after these messages!" laughed Mickey.


	11. Isolating Dan Phantom

Chapter 11: Isolating Dan Phantom

Indeed it was yet another round for Monday Night Combat to which the Hotshots were hoping they'd use their new strategy to divide the Icemen up. The Icemen themselves were not happy with the lose of Serious Sam who fell to Jack and the Dark Knight in the last round.

"Something has to give" said Lilith, "that Dan Phantom can't be too proud of himself for long."

"Patience" said Jack, "we should find a way to isolate our foe."

"But what if he decides to take one of us out?" asked Bill.

"If we make him go rogue on his teammates it'd look bad for him" continued Jack.

"Sounds like the perfect plan for me in the case anyone of us volunteers to become the fall person" continued Batman.

"Now that sounds like a righteous sacrifice" said Bill.

Dan Phantom was more than eager to win it for the Icemen again, but Sub-Zero, Smoke and Beautiful Gorgeous obviously all had second thoughts already about Dan.

"I don't seem to really trust him" said Beautiful Gorgeous to Sub-Zero.

"I can understand where you're coming from" added Sub-Zero, "but we cannot bring any negative attention toward ourselves, we have to sadly work as a team with someone like him."

"Affirmative" said Smoke as the cybernetic ninja finally spoke, "he is a rogue member among us that we should be concern about."

"I say we let him" continued Beautiful Gorgeous, "it'd show what a fool he has been."

"Hmm, very interesting" continued Sub-Zero, "we'll see what this round brings."

As both teams headed out in the arena, Mickey Cantor was more than eager enough to be quite skeptical yet proud what might happen next.

"Well folks, it's another exciting round here at Monday Night Combat, the Icemen will need a lot of catching up to do if they are willing to improve from the embarrassing fall of Serious Sam from the last round" laughed Mickey who then displayed the actions of the Dark Knight and Jack taking down Serious Sam on a replay on the big screen, "I am pretty sure the Icemen won't tolerate rogue members, and you know who I am talking about."

Dan immediately decided to split himself into four clones and go after members of the Hotshots.

"Well that's just great he's going to get ahead of us!" cried Beautiful Gorgeous.

"That is what we may just need if he fails to crush any of them, it'd all we need to get rid of him" continued Sub-Zero.

"Hmm, that sounds quite the obvious" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

However things were not going to what the Icemen had expected to isolating their rogue member, Dan was having the time of his life beating up the Dark Knight and kicking around Jack and Scorpion along with also tearing up Lilith's weapon.

"I'm going to happily enjoy this" laughed Dan.

But as Dan and his clones were about to take out the three Hotshot members, Bill fired his weapon destroying all three Dan clones.

"Forgetting someone?" asked Bill.

"Are you insane, he'll crush you" said Batman to Bill.

"Yea, listen to your weak friend" laughed Dan, "who wears the mask."

"I faced zombies who are just as ugly as you, but comparing a zombie to someone like you is an insult to the zombie" laughed Bill to which the Hotshots began to laugh.

That obviously got Dan's attention in the anger area to which Dan decided to fire several ecto-energy blasts at Bill to which Bill then decided it was time to put the plan into action.

"Yea, that's right come chase me!" laughed Bill, "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, I will catch you alright" said Dan as his clone appeared right in front of Bill, "I'm going to give you the pounding of a life time, something which those zombies you claim to be facing never bothered to because they're brainless!"

But as the Dan clone was going to try to lay his hand on Bill, Bill managed to out maneuver the Dan clone, and then dodged an ecto-energy blast fired from another Dan clone.

"You sure do speak more than the zombies I face back in my world, but you're probably dumber than they are!" laughed Bill.

"Stop it, stop it!" roared Dan.

While the Hotshots and the other Icemen concentrated on fighting each other, Dan was having a tough time getting rid of Bill.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Bill as Dan swung a punch and missed.

Bill then leaped up a platform and headed up trying to escape Dan, but Dan and his clones followed.

"You shouldn't have come up here old man" said Dan as he and his clones were right there waiting, "I'm going to enjoy kicking you off this platform!"

"I'll like to see you try that" laughed Bill.

Dan and his clones charged at Bill to which the fight itself was bring broadcast on the big screen.

"Whoa, for someone as old as him, he still can give several good punches, I hope the Icemen feel they don't have any shame or not for this rogue member or maybe the rogue member would turn on them" laughed Mickey.

Dan ended up becoming ten times more angry as he noticed the footage on the big screen. He then delivered one blow that sent poor Bill falling right off the platform to which both Pitgirls from the two teams rushed to treat him. In the end it was a round that the Hotshots lost, but it was a necessary lost to expose Dan what he truly is, Bill indeed was voted off by the Hotshots and robotic guards took him to the inter dimensional portal where he was sent back to his own world.

"Well folks we'll have more Monday Night Combat right after these messages from our various sponsors" laughed Mickey.


	12. Dan's Revenge

Chapter 12: Dan's Revenge

Dan was rather quite ticked off at how he was humiliated in the last round. Beautiful Gorgeous didn't seem to trust Dan to be a leader for the team nor did Sub-Zero or Smoke for the Icemen.

"Something has to give" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she met with the two ninjas secretly, "he has to go down."

"But we cannot go after him now, he'd turn on us" said Sub-Zero.

"Analyzing, he seems to be pretty strong in most of the areas" added Smoke.

"We have to just pretend to go along with him" continued Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Agreed" replied Sub-Zero.

As the Icemen headed out onto the arena, Dan was more than eager to implement his revenge plan against the other remaining Hotshots.

"They're going to regret using an old man to humiliate me!" roared Dan.

"He's really going for it" sighed the Beautiful Gorgeous to Sub-Zero.

As Dan indeed rushed toward the area where the Hotshots were, the Hotshots were already out within the arena. Batman was trying to figure a way out to defeat Dan.

"He has to have a weak spot" said Lilith, "what a creep he seems to be."

"Don't worry, I've taken down guys worse than him" continued Batman.

"Really, I just hope you're good enough to take him down" continued Lilith.

As Dan continued to head toward the Hotshots arena, Dan first decided to target the Dark Knight.

"Time to take down the guy with the weird costume" laughed Dan.

Dan rushed right in and tried to give the Dark Knight a good punch, but the Dark Knight stood firm despite Dan's hard hit.

"I can't believe that someone like you this puny wouldn't fall!" roared Dan.

"Maybe you should think twice before taking me down" continued Batman.

As Dan looked at his chest, he noticed the Dark Knight had placed some kind of a device on him to which the Dark Knight pressed a remote button giving Dan quite a shock.

"You'll pay for that!" roared Dan.

"Whoa folks, we're only into the first few minutes into the round and we're already seeing some embarrassing action from ironically the Icemen's star Dan Phantom!" laughed Mickey as he displayed Dan's pain on the big screen.

"You'll pay for this!" roared Dan as he then tears off the device the Dark Knight placed onto him.

Dan split himself into three other clones and began to chase the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight soon found himself cornered by the trio of clones and Dan himself.

"I'm going to make you regret what you just did" laughed Dan.

One of the Dan clones merely bashed the Dark Knight from behind, this was likely not going to be a fair fight to which Scorpion intervened by using his spear on the real Dan.

"Come here!" roared Scorpion as he used his trademark call.

Scorpion then gave Dan several good punches and also an uppercut sending Dan flying into the air and landing quite hard on the ground.

"Ouch, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Poor Dan was indeed being humiliated as he couldn't believe he was being out maneuvered by Scorpion.

"You'll pay for this dearly!" roared Dan.

But as Scorpion and the Dark Knight continued to face off with Dan, Beautiful Gorgeous, Sub-Zero and Smoke turned their attention toward Jack and Lilith.

"I can handle two of them at the same time" said Lilith.

"No, I'll handle the two ninjas" continued Jack.

Jack then began to dodge the oncoming ice balls that were coming from Sub-Zero. The samurai was able to dodge the ice quite easily, Smoke however was more unpredictable than Sub-Zero as he was able to sneak behind Jack and give the samurai a surprise uppercut.

"Don't you two have any moral regrets with your fellow teammate out there?" asked Jack referring to Dan Phantom.

"As a matter of fact yes, but he doesn't need to know that" continued Sub-Zero as he and Smoke were circling Jack.

"But he's acting rather dishonest is he not?" continued Jack.

"Analyzing it would not be wise now to upset him" continued Smoke.

"Why wouldn't it be?" continued Jack, "He's not the perfect teammate."

"Let's just finish this fight" replied Sub-Zero.

As the two ninjas continued to attack Jack, Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous were fighting.

"That Dan Phantom jerk, why do you put up with someone like him?" asked Lilith to Beautiful Gorgeous as the two were doing hand to hand combat.

"Because we very well know he doesn't have any real weak spots" continued Beautiful Gorgeous.

"I see, it seems he's rather an emotional guy" added Lilith.

"Yea, but when you're around those kind of people you're not going to want to oppose them for the time being" continued Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous ends up giving an uppercut to Lilith sending her flat right on the ground.

"Ouch, let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Indeed that was displayed on the big screen, meanwhile Dan was still fighting both Scorpion and the Dark Knight.

"You two are fools for opposing me!" roared Dan.

Dan then held his breath and delivered his Ghostly Wail at the two to which they ended up being pinned down.

"So, that's how it's going to be then?" laughed Dan.

As Dan continued to hunt for the two, Sub-Zero and Smoke were still fighting with Jack who was using a sword against the two. Sub-Zero came running in trying to slug Jack, but Jack ended up punching Sub-Zero back. Smoke teleported from one area to the next right behind Jack, but Jack ended up slicing Smoke with the sword to which Smoke fell right to the ground where the Pitgirls ended up coming toward his aid. Smoke was damaged, but he was okay to which the round ended.

"Looks like this round goes to the Hotshots!" laughed Mickey, "And sadly the Icemen will be sending someone home!"

Indeed Smoke was sent home as he was escorted to the inter dimensional portal and delivered right back to his own world.

"Wow, what a round, until these messages from our sponsors let's hope we'll see more of this here at Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey.


	13. End of Dark Knight Reign

Chapter 13: End of Dark Knight Reign

Dan Phantom was quite determine to get rid of the Dark Knight who was a member of the Hotshots. He wasn't happy on how the Dark Knight was able to outwit him in the last round he had.

"Boy that Batman guy really got to you" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Listen, I'm taking that masked guy out next round, you'll see" barked Dan to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Sure you will pal" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

As Beautiful Gorgeous headed to the locker room to obtain her weapon, Sub-Zero was concerned for her safety knowing Dan could turn on them at any moment.

"You know, you shouldn't agitate him like that" said Sub-Zero, "a wise warrior would not get in such a problem like that."

"Look, I'll worry about it when it comes" continued Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't say that I didn't warn you" said Sub-Zero.

Indeed the Icemen were prepared for the next round, Dan was determine to go after the Dark Knight for planting the device on him in the last round. The Hotshots being led by both Jack and the Dark Knight were prepared to do whatever it takes to survive.

"Time to exact my revenge" laughed Dan.

"And it's another round here at Monday Night Combat!" laughed Mickey who announced it through the megaphone, "I hope that Dan Phantom doesn't try anything funny against you know who, who managed to do a number on his reputation against his own team in the last round."

"Oh, there won't be that kind of a problem in the future" laughed Dan.

Dan indeed decided to rush right into battle against both the Dark Knight and Jack.

"Here he comes!" cried Batman as Dan was flying right toward the two.

Dan shocked the Dark Knight giving him quite a hard punch. He then tried to do the same toward Jack, but Jack ended up standing his ground.

"I'm going to make you regret what you did to me in the last round" laughed Dan as he picked up the Dark Knight and tossed him onto the other side.

But as Dan was going to do any further damage to the Dark Knight, Scorpion used his spear at Dan, along with Lilith pointing her gun at him as well.

"Not a very bright move pal" said Lilith.

"Wow, looks like Dan's quite in a pickle" laughed Mickey as he displayed Dan being trapped by the Hotshots on the big screen.

"Keep that big screen rolling, I got an ace up my sleeve" laughed Dan.

Dan used his ghostly energy to draw electricity toward the rope that Scorpion was using to pull Dan toward him to which the electricity ended up shocking the ninja. The Dark Knight ended up recovering from Dan's surprise attack and then charged at Dan. The Dark Knight ended up hitting Dan, but Dan stood his ground.

"Your friend over there paid a heavy price and you'll do the same" laughed Dan.

Dan then split himself into his clones to which he and his three other clones began to beat up the Dark Knight. Jack along with Scorpion and Lilith immediately engaged in the clones.

"Should we help him fight the Hotshots or should we just let the Hotshots do their job?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Would be poetic justice" laughed Sub-Zero.

"Affirmative" added Smoke.

"Looks like Dan Phantom isn't a happy camper, let's make them all unhappy campers by releasing Bouncers on them!" laughed Mickey.

Bouncer bots were indeed unleashed into the arena to which forced the Icemen members whom were not engaged in fighting the Hotshots ended up fighting the Bouncers.

"Is there anything this guy won't throw at us?" cried Beautiful Gorgeous as she shot a Bouncer that was about to pounce on her.

"Don't know, there might be some bot I overheard that's stronger than these" continued Sub-Zero who froze a Bouncer with his ice powers then broke it into pieces.

"Great just what we need to worry about" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous.

As for the Dark Knight he was still having trouble facing off Dan. Dan slugged the Dark Knight to which the Dark Knight was rather a bit injured.

"Ha, try to get yourself out of this one" laughed Dan.

Scorpion ended up recovering from Dan's attack and charged at Dan as he brought out an axe as his weapon. The yellow ninja attempted to use the axe on Dan, but Dan fired an ecto-energy blast at Scorpion sending him crashing against the wall.

"We have to help them!" cried Jack as he sliced a Bouncer.

"Agreed, but he's too powerful for us" replied Lilith.

But the two were going to sadly be delayed as the Bouncers continued to come after them to which the Dark Knight was losing badly to Dan.

"You're not fighting back as much as you use to" laughed Dan.

"You will regret this" said Batman as he was rather injured.

"Ouch, looks like we may have to take the Dark Knight out of the arena, he doesn't look like he's in the perfect shape that he should be" said Mickey, "but in the mean time as this round seems to be in its last ending, let's bring out the Juice Bot again!"

After the last Bouncer was destroyed, the Juice Bot came right out to which Dan and the others began to target the Juice Bot while the Dark Knight was removed from the arena. As the others continued to target the Juice Bot, the Dark Knight who was escorted by the two robotic guards headed to the inter dimensional portal where he was sent back to his own world.


	14. Getting Even with the Icemen

Chapter 14: Getting Even with the Icemen

Indeed with a three versus three round between the Icemen and the Hotshots were likely going to heat up. Jack was trying to come up with a real plan to deal with Dan Phantom to which Lilith was doubtful it would work in the end.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Lilith to Jack.

"Positive" replied Jack, "this Dan Phantom character is as strong as Aku from my world, but we'll find a weakness soon enough."

"You better" laughed Lilith as she went off.

The Hotshots indeed were prepared what else was coming next for them as they headed out onto the arena. Meanwhile the Icemen led by Dan was quite confident he could win the round.

"You sure you can win this, I say our next target should be that samurai" said Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan.

"Bah he doesn't look so tough, that yellow ninja, what's his name?" asked Dan.

"Scorpion" replied Sub-Zero.

"Oh yea he sounds like the perfect target to get rid of" laughed Dan.

"You really are going to miss an opportunity of taking down someone who just as much brains as you have bronze" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Welcome to another round here at Monday Night Combat, here your host Mickey Cantor, let's hope we have a fun time this round!" laughed Mickey.

"Oh you can bet that it'd be fun" laughed Dan.

Dan set his sights on Scorpion as he along with Jack and Lilith took their positions.

"I'll go after Beautiful Gorgeous as always" laughed Lilith.

"Sub-Zero will be yours" said Scorpion to Jack.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I cannot stand someone like that guy beating me down in a round ago" continued Scorpion.

"I see" said Jack who felt he wasn't confident that Scorpion could beat Dan.

"Well, well, well, look who seems to come back for another beating" laughed Dan.

"I'll make you regret what you did" roared Scorpion.

"Let's find out if that's the case" laughed Dan.

Dan immediately split himself into his clones and began to charge at Scorpion. Scorpion ended up pulling off his mask and used his fire breath at Dan and his clones. Dan and his clones ended up recovering and charged at Scorpion punching the yellow ninja all at ounce. Meanwhile Jack was fighting Sub-Zero as he was trying to dodge the ice that was coming at him.

"Why do you put up with him?" asked Jack to Sub-Zero as they were doing hand to hand combat.

"You mean that Dan Phantom?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Yea him" continued Jack as he dodged Sub-Zero's fist.

"We put up with him only for our own survival" continued Sub-Zero as he tried to freeze the ground to make it slippery for Jack.

Jack ended up leaping over the icy ground and managed to kick Sub-Zero down.

"Well he won't help you in the end" replied Jack.

"Let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey as he showed the fight between Jack and Sub-Zero on the big screen.

Indeed the fight was displayed on the big screen showing Sub-Zero being defeated by Jack. Meanwhile Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous were evenly matched between each other.

"I see you're not going to smack down that Dan Phantom guy are ya?" asked Lilith.

"Nope, as long as he has something else to focus on, I don't care" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

Beautiful Gorgeous was indeed right as Scorpion was struggling to fight off Dan and his clones. Scorpion used his spear at Dan bringing him right over to which he then delivered an uppercut to Dan.

"Let's see that in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey.

Scorpion's moves were indeed displayed on the big screen to which angered Dan quite a bit. Dan then charged at Scorpion and gave him several good punches and ended up kicking Scorpion down to the ground. Scorpion on the other hand teleported and ended up punching Dan from right behind.

"You're quite the persistent one" said Dan to Scorpion.

"You'll regret making a fool out of me" roared Scorpion.

"Ha, I can already make a fool out of you, and it's not that very hard to do" laughed Dan.

Dan then held his breath and gave his Ghostly Wail targeting Scorpion, but the yellow ninja held his ground. He then once again teleported right behind Dan and smacked him from behind.

"That's it, you're done to me!" laughed Dan.

Dan grabbed Scorpion by the neck and pinned him down to the ground, but before Dan could lay his fist on Dan, Sub-Zero who recovered from the attack by Jack noticed Dan was going too far with this and froze Dan's fist before it could smash Scorpion.

"You!" roared Dan to Sub-Zero.

"It seems we have some friendly fire in the arena!" laughed Mickey as he was displaying Dan not being very pleased as he then used his ecto-energy powers to break the ice that covered his fist.

"You'll pay for this!" roared Dan as he then began to fire at Sub-Zero along with Jack indiscriminately.

Dan apparently did not care who he'd hit in his rage against the two warriors, but as the clock was ticking it was quite the obvious that it was going to be a win for the Hotshots.

"Whoa, looks like that friendly fire costs the Icemen the win!" laughed Mickey, "They'll likely be sending someone home."

"And I know just who to send him" laughed Dan.

Indeed Sub-Zero was selected as Dan and his clones typically enough stuffed the ballot on why Sub-Zero was selected which was the obvious case. The blue ninja was escorted by robotic guards to the inter dimensional portal where he was sent back to his own world.

"And we'll have more Monday Night Combat right after these messages" laughed Mickey.


	15. Taking Down Scorpion

Chapter 15: Taking Down Scorpion

Dan Phantom was well determine to squash Scorpion in the next round. He along with Beautiful Gorgeous were the only two remaining Icemen members left.

"Good going firing that energy blast at our friend like that" said Beautiful Gorgeous who was mocking Dan.

"Watch it, I can easily do the same to you" replied Dan.

"And I have enough strength to take you on" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"We'll see about that when we get out onto the arena" continued Dan.

As the two went out into the arena, Mickey Cantor was rather excited.

"Let's hope the Icemen can be able to even survive, otherwise every remaining member of the Hotshots shall obtain the prizes" laughed Mickey.

"Oh, you can bet we'll stay in" laughed Dan.

The remaining Hotshot members, Scorpion, Jack and Lilith geared up ready to go.

"You sure we can do this?" asked Lilith to Jack.

"I'm sure of it, that Dan Phantom will be going down soon enough" continued Jack.

"I hope your right" sighed Lilith.

As the Hotshots came out into the arena, Dan immediately decided to target Scorpion. Scorpion was the obvious the weakest one of them all.

"Time to initiate an old fashion beat down" laughed Dan as he created his clones.

"What, you're going to let me have a one against two?" asked Lilith.

"Nope, my clones will help you, I just need this clone here to help me" laughed Dan.

Dan and his clone charged at Scorpion, the yellow ninja fired his spear hoping to get one of the Dans that was coming after him. Instead, the Dan clone turned invisible, to which as the spear was coming right back to Scorpion, the Dan clone ended up grabbing the spear.

"Let's turn him into a human yo-yo" laughed Dan to his clone.

Indeed the Dan clone yanked the rope to which Scorpion was pulled toward the Dan clone and then smacked by the Dan clone as Scorpion came toward him.

"Ouch, that's an interesting way to beat down your opponent as a human yo-yo!" laughed Mickey as he then displayed Scorpion's misery on the big screen.

Poor Scorpion indeed was being beaten badly by Dan's clone.

"That's indeed right, play with him for awhile I'll help out BG fight off those two" laughed Dan.

Beautiful Gorgeous indeed was having trouble in spite with the help of Dan's clones as she was fighting Jack and Lilith.

"Come on, you're supposed to help me!" roared Beautiful Gorgeous to the Dan clones as they were beaten back by Jack.

"That samurai's tougher than we thought" said one of the Dan clones.

"No duh!" added Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Having some trouble fighting these two?" asked Dan as he came toward her.

"Yea duh!" continued Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Let me help then" laughed Dan.

Dan then charged up a large blast of ecto-energy targeting both Jack and Lilith.

"Look out!" cried Lilith as she and Jack then began to run for cover.

The two dodged the large ecto-energy blast by Dan to which Dan gave an evil sinister smile which was viewed on the big screen.

"Looks like the Icemen indeed have a happy camper" laughed Mickey as he showed Dan's image on the big screen.

Dan then vanished and ended up right behind Jack and Lilith as they thought they were in the clear.

"Peak a boo!" laughed Dan as he was playing with the two.

"We have to stand our ground here!" cried Jack.

"Are you kidding me?" cried Lilith as she decided to leave.

"Yea, that's a smart move, you should listen to your friend there" laughed Dan.

"I don't think so, I have fought powerful demonic creatures that are ten times more powerful than you" continued Jack as he took out his sword.

"We'll see" laughed Dan.

Dan charged at Jack, to which Jack ended up slicing Dan to which it injured him a bit.

"Ouch, let's see that combat in an instant replay!" laughed Mickey as he displayed Dan's failure to stop the samurai on the big screen, "And we know why we kidnaped, I mean had him volunteer here at Monday Night Combat!"

"You will lose in the end" said Jack in a defiant mood to Dan.

"Ha, it is you my so-called friend who is going to lose" laughed Dan.

Dan then gave Jack an uppercut sending the samurai into the air, and falling right onto the floor. The samurai however, was able to easily recover from the attack.

"Still trying to go after me?" laughed Dan.

Dan then charged at Jack to which the samurai readied his sword and charged at Dan. As the two clashed at each other, neither of the two seemed to overpower the other.

"Impossible!" cried Dan.

"Oh it is possible" laughed Jack.

As for Beautiful Gorgeous and Lilith the two were going to fight each other but instead stared at both Dan and Jack fighting.

"You think we should fight each other like those two are?" asked Lilith to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Nay" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Well, if you two won't fight each other" said a Dan clone as the three other Dan clones were ready, "we can always have something to fight."

"Looks like the Icemen certainly has a leading rogue member of their team!" laughed Mickey as he displayed the Dan clones fighting both Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous.

The clock was indeed ticking, Scorpion who was rather weak was still able to get up when he noticed the three Dan clones fighting Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous. Scorpion took off his mask and then breathed fire at the three Dan clones but the two women were able to dodge the fire.

"You will regret that" laughed a Dan clone.

But sadly the trio of Dan clones didn't get Scorpion in time as the timer came to a close to which it was likely Scorpion would be sent back to his own world through the inter dimensional portal.


	16. Enter the Jackbots

Chapter 16: Enter the Jackbots

Beautiful Gorgeous wasn't so happy that she was the only member of the Icemen left since she had to be with Dan Phantom.

"Only two to go" said Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan.

"Ha, I can take them both on" laughed Dan, "just you wait and see."

Indeed as the two remaining Icemen headed out onto the arena, the Hotshots were also prepared what would come next.

"Let's start out this round with a humorous entrance from Bullseye, Monday Night Combat's leading mascot!" laughed Mickey.

"Yea, come on hit me!" laughed Bullseye as he began running around the four remaining contestants.

"Oh, I'll make him suffer" laughed Dan.

Dan indeed went a bit overboard when Bulleye was running around him. He took a few whacks at Bullseye to which the Pitgirls on both teams turned the other cheek not wanting to see the kind of carnage Dan was unleashing in a beat down against Bullseye.

"What an annoying mascot" laughed Dan as he tossed Bullseye aside.

Jack indeed ran to Bullseye's defense being rather unfair advantage that Dan had over the mascot.

"Enough" said Jack.

"So, you want a beat down too, I was waiting until this guy disappears so that we can start the fight, but I don't see why not now" laughed Dan.

Dan was well prepared to take on Jack, he charged toward Jack trying to punch the samurai, but the samurai was able to dodge Dan and kicked Dan right to the wall.

"Wow, even though Bullseye is in the mix, that deserves an instant replay on the big screen!" laughed Mickey as he displayed Jack's acts of heroism saving Bullseye.

"Great, you're making us look bad" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous to Dan.

"Well you just please shut up!" cried Dan as he recovered from the attack.

But as Dan was going to charge at Jack again, Bullseye ended up simply vanishing from the arena.

"And there goes Bullseye disappearing folks" laughed Mickey, "ready to make room for at least three Jackbots!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Lilith.

Suddenly the ground beneath the four contestants began to shack.

"Yes folks it is those mighty Jackbots!" laughed Mickey.

Three large Jackbots appeared on the arena.

"Let's see if these four can survive the Jackbots!" laughed Mickey.

The first Jackbot ended up concentrating on Jack to which the samurai had to move quickly as rockets and lasers came right at him. As for Dan Phantom, the other Jackbot concentrated on him making things difficult while the third Jackbot concentrated on Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Great just what we need" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous as the Jackbot was inching closer to the two.

"Look out!" cried Lilith as they had to find cover from the Jackbot.

But as for Dan, he was having a blast with his Jackbot, in spite of the Jackbot throwing everything it had against Dan. Dan was quite calm as the lasers and rockets simply deflected from the shield that he had created.

"Is that all you have?" laughed Dan as he yawned as the Jackbot was gearing up for more action.

The Jackbot charged at Dan to which all Dan had to do was split himself into his clones and obliterate the Jackbot into pieces.

"Whoa, a little over kill, but that would probably be what it takes to take down a Jackbot" laughed Mickey as he displayed Dan's work on the big screen.

As for Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous, they both had to deal with their Jackbot which was making things hard for them. Lilith kept on firing at the Jackbot which was charging at her, and Beautiful Gorgeous was doing the same thing as well.

"They got a lot of armor!" cried Lilith as she kept on firing at the Jackbot.

"Yea, that pretty much is quite the obvious" added Beautiful Gorgeous.

The Jackbot came closer to the two and then slammed its fists on the ground sending a large shockwave that flew the two into the air and fell quite hard on the ground. As for the Jackbot which Jack was facing, the samurai was able to dodge the Jackbot's attacks. Eventually Jack took out his sword and ended up slicing through the Jackbot damaging it quite a bit.

"Looks like the samurai is having a fun time!" laughed Mickey as he displayed Jack's actions on the big screen.

Jack ended up slicing the Jackbot again with his sword and this time he destroyed the Jackbot. As for both Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous, they were unable to stop their Jackbot that was about to literally step on the two to which an ecto-energy blast from Dan Phantom stopped the Jackbot from literally stomping on the two.

"If they're ever going to go down, they'll be going down thanks to me" laughed Dan.

The Jackbot turned its attention to Dan and charged at him, Dan ended up giving the Jackbot a heavy punch sending the Jackbot flying right up in the air and crashing into pieces on the ground.

"Wow, looks like someone will be having to clean up all of these Jackbot parts up on the arena!" laughed Mickey.

Poor Lilith and Beautiful Gorgeous, they were likely going to be taken out of the game as both of them were being escorted to the inter dimensional portal by four robotic guards.

"Well, we'll have the final round to see who'll become the ultimate victor here at Monday Night Combat right after these messages" laughed Mickey.


	17. Chickey Cantor the Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 17: Chickey Cantor the Ultimate Challenge

The ultimate challenge for both Jack and Dan Phantom was going to be well arraigned. Lucius Malfoy who had another secret meeting with Mickey Cantor still in his prison cell was very impressed with what was going on with the contestants.

"I must say" laughed Mickey, "this is a good season for Monday Night Combat."

"It is indeed" continued Lucius, "in fact we're prepared to take it to bring your second season to where Chris McLean had his second season."

"You mean deep within the jungle itself, sounds like a good thing to me" laughed Mickey.

"We'll get things ready as soon as possible once this match is over" laughed Lucius.

Indeed Dan was well prepared to take on Jack to fight off Chickey Cantor who was in the center of the arena itself.

"Time to claim my prize with a side of revenge" laughed Dan as he flew right into the arena itself.

Jack leaped from jump pad to jump pad and landed within the arena on the other side.

"Time to end this" said Jack who was prepared what was approaching the two.

Indeed a large chicken appeared right in the center of the arena, it was Chickey Cantor himself.

"That's right folks, here is Chickey Cantor, let's hope these two contestants can take a good beating from my best friend" laughed Mickey.

The large chicken started to first charge at Dan and ended up smacking him sending him nearly right out of the ring if it were not for his own ghostly powers that stopped it. He then charged at Chickey and first his ecto-energy blasts at him, Jack using his sword ended up whacking Chickey from behind. Jack was the first one to leap onto Chickey and ended up riding him.

"It seems that we have one of the contestants is rather getting more points than the other riding old Chickey" laughed Mickey.

"That's my ride you're stealing" said Dan as he used a large ecto-energy blast to knock off the samurai from Chickey's back.

Dan then immediately split himself into three clones and started to blast Chickey with ecto-energy blasts.

"Wow, looks like Dan Phantom is having a blast, literally!" laughed Mickey as he was displaying Dan's antics on the big screen.

Jack who was hurt but not out noticed poor Chickey was outmatched by Dan.

"I am going to gain my prize and revenge at the same time!" laughed Dan.

The samurai ended up sneaking around Dan and his clones and climbed up on Chickey again.

"No, you won't get that prize" said Jack as he was in command of Chickey.

"Ha, I and my clones can take you both on" laughed Dan.

"We'll see about that" continued Jack.

Jack then orders Chickey to charge at one of the Dan clones and ends up knocking the Dan clone right out of the arena. The samurai then instructs Chickey like a typical horse to turn toward the other Dan clones and Dan himself.

"Let's see how you like it" said Jack.

The samurai then commands Chickey to squash the two remaining Dan clones, and then orders Chickey to pin Dan right onto the floor of the arena.

"What are you going to do to me, peck me to death?" laughed Dan.

"That might not be a bad idea" laughed Jack.

Poor Dan indeed was literally being pecked to death, or at least being rather bruised up by Chickey who obviously did it as revenge against Dan for picking on him earlier in the round.

"Uh oh, looks like Dan is in trouble" laughed Mickey as he displayed Dan being pinned down on the big screen and being pecked by Chickey.

"You will pay for this!" roared Dan who then fired an ecto-energy blast trying to knock Jack off Chickey.

"I don't think so" continued Jack.

Chickey then grabs Dan's cape as if he were a mere worm and then tosses him onto the other side of the arena.

"Ready to give it another go?" asked Jack to Chickey to which Chickey typically made a big chicken cry.

The large chicken made a turn around the arena and began to charge at Dan, with its sharp beak it managed to smack Dan across the arena.

"I'm going to turn you into fried chicken before I deal with the samurai on your back" said Dan.

Dan unleashed a large barrage of ecto-energy blasts along with his Ghostly Wail, but Chickey ended up standing his ground along with Jack.

"Try to get closer to him, I'll end this soon enough" said Jack.

The large chicken continue its path toward Dan to which Jack leaped right off of Chickey's back with his sword, he ended up injuring Dan with his sword.

"I will make you pay for this!" roared Dan.

"Ha, I have already won" laughed Jack as the scores showed Jack was ahead of Dan.

"Looks like the samurai has indeed won the ultimate challenge here, and his prize is of course a real time machine that works so that he could go back to his own past and destroy that Aku fellow" laughed Mickey as the time machine itself was being raised from a platform within the middle of the arena itself.

"Not if I could help it" laughed Dan.

As the time machine itself was raised to the arena, Dan unleashed a large ecto-energy blast which ended up destroying the time machine.

"No!" cried Jack.

"Ha, now you will never get your prize!" laughed Dan.

"The time machine may have been blown to bits, but that doesn't mean Jack can't have these hi-tech weapons" laughed a Pitgirl who handed a large hi-tech laser gun to Jack and his original sword.

"Hey, I was just kidding back there about the entire time machine" said Dan as Jack had the laser set on Dan.

The scene ends with Dan being chased by Jack with the hi-tech weapons and his original sword.


End file.
